<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chibi! by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590480">Chibi!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amuse, Japanese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Birthday Presents, Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Mocking, Plushies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varias historias que representan los Amuse (y Ryon) de niños.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chibi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me duele traducir mis fics con Haruma. Pero creo que dolería más ignorarlas. Pues, perdón.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>¡Chibi!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Taisetsu na present (Un regalo importante)</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Kento odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños.</p><p>No le gustaban, no veía la utilidad.</p><p>Y, especialmente, odiaba la <em>propia</em> fiesta de cumpleaños. No entendía porque tuviera que pasar su tiempo con sus compañeros de guardería. Pasaba todos los días con ellos, y encontraba que muchos fueran increíblemente irritantes.</p><p>¿No podían sólo darle sus regalos y volver a casa?</p><p>Pero su madre no lo había escuchado, y ahora Kento estaba sentado en una esquina, picando chips y mirando alrededor.</p><p>Aparentemente, podían divertirse también sin él. Mejor así.</p><p>Comenzaba a creer de poder pasar toda la tarde en paz, pero no había considerado su cruz personal.</p><p>“¿Kenpi? ¿Kenpi?” se oyó llamar, e hizo una mueca al reconocer la voz de Haruma.</p><p>“¿Qué?” preguntó, grosero, mientras el menor no daba la impresión de haberse dado cuenta de la hostilidad.</p><p>“Kenpi, ¿salimos al patio para jugar? El día es lindo, y podríamos jugar con tu nuevo balón de futbol. ¿Puedo ser en tu equipo?”</p><p>El niño lo miró casi con asco, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>“No tengo ganas de jugar al futbol. Y de todas maneras no querría estar en tu mismo equipo, no eres para nada bueno.” le comunicó, cruzando los brazos.</p><p>“¿Pues qué?” Haruma se encogió de hombros. “No importa ser buenos, yo me divierto muchísimo jugando al futbol.”</p><p>“Takeru nunca querrá jugar. E incluso si quisiera, acabaría haciéndose daño, y se echaría a llorar como una niña. Siempre lo hace en la guardería, y lo no tengo ganas. Es el día de mi cumpleaños y decido yo, ¡eso es!”</p><p>Vio a Haruma fruncir el entrecejo, pero no se preocupó. Tuvo miedo que el niño estuviera a punto de contestar, y que tuviera intención de agotar su paciencia hasta hacerle decir que sí, pues se alegró mucho cuando tuvo una distracción.</p><p>“¿Kenpi?” lo llamó una voz más tranquila, y él se giró con una sonrisa, ignorando completamente el hecho que Haruma estuviera todavía con él.</p><p>Takuya estaba frente a él, la cara colorada y un papel cuidadosamente doblado en sus manos; balanceaba, incómodo.</p><p>“¿Qué se pasa, Takkun?” le preguntó, sensiblemente más gentil que con Haruma.</p><p>“Bueno, yo... quería darte mi regalo.” le dio el papel con una sonrisa tímida. “Feliz cumpleaños, Kenpi.”</p><p>Kenpi devolvió sencillamente la sonrisa, cambiando expresión sólo cuando se giró hacia Haruma, resoplando.</p><p>“Ahora llego, prometo. Vete al patio y empieza a jugar con los otros.” le ordenó.</p><p>“Pero Kenpi, puedo esperarte si…”</p><p>“¡Vete!” le instó el mayor, echándole un vistazo furioso; finalmente Haruma pareció entender el mensaje y se dirigió hacia Takeru y los demás, arrastrándolos al patio con el balón.</p><p>Solo en el salón con Takuya, Kento miró por un rato el papel en sus manos antes de abrirlo.</p><p>“Es un dibujo.” explicó Takuya, incluso fuera obvio. “Eso soy yo, y aquello eres tú.” dijo, indicando en el papel.</p><p>“Oh.” murmuró Kento. “Es muy lindo, Takkun. De verdad. Tiene... tiene pelo largo, en el dibujo.” le hizo notar, inclinando la cabeza de un lado.</p><p>Takuya asintió con convicción, aparentemente emocionado.</p><p>“Sí. Llevo una peluca. Mama me compró una nueva el otro día. Es rubia y rizada; la próxima vez que vendrás a jugar conmigo, si quieres puedo hacértela ver.” propuso, mordiéndose el labio inferior, volviendo de repente a sentirse incómodo.</p><p>Pero Kento le sonrió una vez más y asintió, igualmente emocionado e igualmente incómodo.</p><p>“Claro que quiero verla. Takkun siempre es muy bonito cuando lleva sus pelucas.” declaró, de manera casi solemne, y fue muy sorprendido cuando el menor se le acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.</p><p>“Gracias, Kenpi.” murmuró. “¿Podemos salir nosotros también?” le dijo luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, tomándole una mano y arrastrándolo al patio.</p><p>“Pues, Kenpi, dado que es tu cumpleaños puedes elegir los equipo. Pensaba que…” empezó a decir Haruma cuando los alcanzaron, pero Takuya lo interrumpió.</p><p>“Kenpi, ¿puedo estar en tu equipo? ¿Incluso si no soy muy bueno?”</p><p>“Por supuesto.” respondió el mayor, sin pensarlo. “Claro, no te preocupes. Puedes estar en mi equipo, me encargaré yo de marcar.”</p><p>“Pero acabas de decir…” protestó Haruma, recibiendo un golpe del cumpleañero antes de poder terminar la frase.</p><p>“Tú estás en el equipo rival con Take-chan. Es mi cumpleaños y decido yo, ¿no?” le dijo, travieso.</p><p>No estaba suficiente para que Haruma lo dejara en paz ni para que se ofendiera, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho.</p><p>Era su cumpleaños, e iba a decidir cómo celebrarlo.</p><p>Podían muy bien dejarle sus regalos y volver a casa, no había diferencias por él.</p><p>Bueno, excepto Takuya, quizá.</p><p>Sí, decidió. Takuya podía quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quería.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Monster no musuko (Hijo de monstruo)</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>“¡Haru! ¡Haru!”</p><p>El niño corrió por todo el patio, conteniendo apenas las lágrimas.</p><p>“¡Okaa-chan!” dijo a la madre de Haruma, entrando de la puerta trasera. “Okaa-chan, ¿Haru aún no se despertó?”</p><p>“No, Take-chan, Haru todavía está durmiendo en el sofá. ¿Qué pasó? Estoy segura de que….” le dijo la mujer, pero el niño no la escuchó.</p><p>Corrió al salón, saltó en el sofá y sacudió a Haruma, todavía dormido.</p><p>“¡Haru! Haru, ¡despierta!” lo imploró, mordiéndose un labio.</p><p>“Take-chan.” murmuró el mayor, frotándose los ojos. “¿Por qué estás despierto ya?”</p><p>“Me levanté antes que tú porque ya no tenía sueño, pues tu mamá me dijo que podía jugar en el patio mientras esperaba la hora de la merienda. Pero pasó algo terrible, Haru, ¡tienes que ver! ¡Tienes que salvarme!”</p><p>Takeru había vuelto en pie ahora, y esperaba sin paciencia que el mayor también se levantara, todavía un poco adormilado.</p><p>Lo arrastró de la manga, llevándolo al patio en el punto exacto donde estaba jugando antes, indicando hacia el cochecito que yacía abandonado ahí.</p><p>“¡Mira!” le dijo.</p><p>“Es mi cochecito rojo. El favorito de Take-chan.” respondió Haruma, bastante confuso, pero al mismo tiempo feliz para haberse recordado ese detalle.</p><p>Takeru resopló, sin paciencia.</p><p>“Sí, estaba jugando con eso. Pero luego fui atacado por un monstruo, ¡Haru!” explicó, sintiéndose de vuelta listo para llorar.</p><p>“Take, no hay monstruos en el patio. Mi papá siempre controla muy bien, cada noche al volver a casa.” le hizo notar, como si fuera lógico.</p><p>“Te digo que sí.” el menor se enojó, y dio un temeroso pasito adelante, indicando el cochecito otra vez. “Mira. Todavía está allá. Haru, tienes que hacer algo, ¡tienes que protegerme!” le ordenó, volviendo atrás y escondiéndose detrás de Haruma, apretando su camiseta en las manos.</p><p>Haruma empezaba a tener un poco de miedo, pero las ganas de mostrarse valiente frente a Takeru fue mayor, y se acercó al juguete.</p><p>Al ver el monstruo de que hablaba el menor, se echó a reír.</p><p>“¡Take-chan! Eso no es un monstruo, ¡sólo es una oruga!” le dijo, arrodillándose en el césped y tomando el animalito en las manos.</p><p>“¡Qué asco! No lo toques, seguro quiere comernos, ¡antes lo intentó conmigo!” gritó el menor, retrocediendo aún más.</p><p>Haruma suspiró, apoyó de vuelta la oruga en el cochecito y se acercó a Takeru, intentando parecer tranquilo.</p><p>“No nos quiere comer. Mira, ¿viste cómo está tranquila en el cochecito? Me creo que le guste a ella también. Quizá le caes bien y quiere jugar contigo. ¿Qué piensas?”</p><p>Takeru frunció la nariz, aún no seguro.</p><p>“Pienso que es fea. Es verde, se arrastra y no me gusta.”</p><p>“Sólo es porque es una oruga. Quizá ella también piensa que somos feos, porque caminamos sobre dos piernas y somos demasiado grandes. ¿No?” intentó explicarle, pero Takeru aún no parecía quererse rendir.</p><p>“Pero…” murmuró, dando un paso adelante, vacilante. “Pero estaba jugando yo con el cochecito. No fue muy gentil.”</p><p>Haruma se rio, le tomó la mano y lo hizo acercar aún más.</p><p>“Quizá sólo no sabía cómo pedirlo. Es una oruga, no puede hablar.”</p><p>Takeru se arrodilló en el césped, tomó el cochecito y observó al animalito, todavía un poco asustado.</p><p>“Puedes jugar si quieres.” le dijo, en alta voz. “Pero tengo que tomar otro cochecito, estaba jugando yo con esto.” explicó, lo más autoritario posible.</p><p>Corrió en casa, volviendo con otro de los cochecitos de Haruma y apoyándolo al lado del rojo, antes de desplazar a la oruga en el segundo, en aire todavía un poco enojado.</p><p>Haruma, por su parte, se había quedado de un lado, sonriendo.</p><p>“¿Puedo jugar con vosotros?” le preguntó después de un rato, sentándose en el césped a su lado.</p><p>Takeru lo miró con cuidado, como si hubiera olvidado que se encontraba ahí con ellos, luego tomó de vuelta a la oruga en una mano y se la llevó a la oreja, quedándose en espera; después volvió a mirar al mayor, sonriendo.</p><p>“La señora Oruga dijo que está bien si juegas con nosotros. Dijo que eres simpático.” declaró, desplazándose para hacer sitio por Haruma, y volviendo a ignorarlo en favor del animalito.</p><p>Todavía estaban jugando, cuando la madre de Haruma salió al patio, diciéndoles que la merienda estaba lista; Haruma ayudó a Takeru a volver en pie, y luego vio al niño titubear.</p><p>“¿Qué se pasa, Take? ¿No tienes hambre? Creo que mamá preparó tus galletas favoritas.”</p><p>“No, no es esto, es que…” se bajó, recogiendo el cochecito con la oruga encima. “No podemos dejar a la señora Oruga, ¿no? ¿Y si se aleja? ¿Si encuentra a otros niños que piensan que sea un monstruo?” se mordió el labio, mirando a Haruma en aire serio.</p><p>El mayor se esforzó por no echarse a reír, y al final se encogió de hombros.</p><p>“Quizá podemos llevarla a comer con nosotros, ¿Qué piensas?” propuso, conciliador.</p><p>Takeru llevó de vuelta las manos a la oreja, y después de un momento sonrió al mayor.</p><p>“¡La señora Oruga dijo que las galletas de chocolate son sus favoritas también!” anunció, alegre, y luego tomó la mano de Haruma y lo arrastró en casa.</p><p>“Ahora que la encontramos y nos importa de ella tenemos que cuidarnos de ella, Haru. Quizá ya no tiene su mamá, u hoy habría venido a buscarla, ¿no? Quizá podría ser yo su nueva mamá. ¿Qué piensas, Haru? ¿Quieres ser su papá?”</p><p>Haruma se paró, mirando al niño en un aire indescifrable por un rato, pero al final asintió con convicción.</p><p>“Sí. Por supuesto que quiero ser su papá, Take.”</p><p>El menor lo miró emocionado, saltando en su lugar antes de correr a la puerta, dirigido hacia la madre de Haruma.</p><p>“¡Okaa-chan, okaa-chan! Mira, esta es la señora Oruga. Ahora Haru es su papá y yo soy su mamá. ¿Estás contenta, okaa-chan?”</p><p>Takeru no supo explicar porque la mujer se hubiera echado a reír, pero no le importaba.</p><p>Estaba muy orgulloso de su nueva familia.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Hitori no tomodachi (El único amigo)</em></li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><p>A Kimito no le gustaba mucho la guardería.</p><p>Su mamá y su papá le habían explicado que tenía que ir, porque los dos de ellos debían trabajar y porque tenía que hacer amigos, pero a él seguía no cayéndole muy bien.</p><p>No quería hacer amigos, no le gustaban los otros niños. Se burlaban de él y punto, y nunca querían jugar con él, no como a su mamá y a su papá.</p><p>En resumen, estaba muy triste cada mañana cuando sus padres lo dejaban a la entrada con la profesora.</p><p>Sin embargo, había el sol ese día, y él estaba un poco más contento que lo normal. Había ido a sentarse en el cajón de arena, los demás lo habían dejado en paz y él se divertía utilizando los moldes que le había dado la profesora.</p><p>No era exactamente como cuando jugaba con su papá, pero podía estar bien.</p><p>Estaba justo mirando los moldes, eligiendo cual utilizar después, cuando levantó los ojos hacia una figura que acababa de acercarse.</p><p>Miró al niño con sospecho, y le dio la espalda sin decir ni una palabra.</p><p>Era Soichi, se habían presentado el primer día.</p><p>A Kimito le gustaba Soichi, porque nunca se burlaba de él y siempre era gentil con todo el mundo, pero ahora no le gustaba la manera como lo miraba.</p><p>Si él también hubiera empezado a burlarse de él, pues se habría echado a llorar, y los otros niños habrían dicho que era una marica y él nunca iba a querer volver ahí.</p><p>Sí, era mejor ignorarlo.</p><p>Pero Soichi, aparentemente, no tenía intención de dejarse ignorar; dio la vuelta, volviendo frente a él y sonriéndole, y luego se le sentó a un lado.</p><p>“¿Puedo jugar contigo?” le preguntó, tomando uno de los moldes.</p><p>“¿Por qué?” contestó Kimito, sospechoso, dejando de jugar con la arena y mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>“¿Cómo por qué?” repitió Soichi, saliéndose los ojos, confuso.</p><p>“Nadie quiere jugar conmigo. Los otros niños siempre me dicen que soy raro y se burlan de mí. ¿Por qué tú quieres jugar conmigo?”</p><p>Kimito se mordió un labio, avergonzado, mientras Soichi se encogía de hombros.</p><p>“A mí no me pareces raro, me pareces un niño normal. En realidad, te encuentro muy precioso.” especificó, y fue su turno de sonrojarse.</p><p>El menor empezó de repente a balancearse, incómodo.</p><p>“¿De verdad piensas que sea precioso?” murmuró, y luego pareció cambiar de opinión y cruzó los brazos, mirando a los niños que correteaban alrededor del patio. “Yo creo que sólo quieres burlarte de mí y dejarme creer que quieres jugar conmigo, incluso si no es verdad. No te creo.” declaró.</p><p>Soichi se quedó destrozado, y se le acercó aún más.</p><p>“Por favor. Prometo que no voy a burlarme de ti. Y te encuentro realmente precioso y…” se encogió de hombros, sentándose un poco lejos de él en la arena. “A mí me gusta mucho jugar con la arena. Pues estaré aquí jugando a solas, si no quieres jugar conmigo.” le dijo, dándole la espalda y empezando a apilar la arena.</p><p>Kimito estaba dividido, y resistió unos minutos jugando solo antes de dirigirse hacia él, metiéndose a su lado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.</p><p>“A mí también me gusta mucho jugar con la arena.” comunicó. “En mi casa no tenemos un cajón como esto, pues papá me deja jugar con la tierra. Una vez quería enterrarlo todo bajo la tierra, pero luego llegó mamá y nos reprendió porque habíamos ensuciado todo.” contó, asomándose hacia Soichi y arreglando su pila de arena. “Así el molde sale mejor.” le explicó, en aire experto.</p><p>Soichi le sonrió abiertamente, contento, y Kimito pensó una vez más que el niño fuera muy adorable.</p><p>“¿Piensas que yo también podría jugar con la tierra contigo si viniera a tu casa?” preguntó, esperanzado.</p><p>El menor se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego asintió.</p><p>“Por supuesto. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, porque si mi mamá nos ve nos reprenderá. Y luego le dirá a papá que es toda su culpa.” se rio. “¿De verdad quieres venir a jugar conmigo a mi casa?”</p><p>Soichi asintió con convicción, arrodillándose en la arena y girándose hacia él.</p><p>“Claro que sí. Te lo he dicho y no me estaba burlando de ti. Te encuentro realmente precioso.”</p><p>“Yo también te encuentro precioso.” murmuró Kimito, sonrojándose. “Pues, ¿ahora podemos jugar juntos? Puedo hacerte ver como juntas todos los moldes. Y después podemos tomar todos los de animales y hacer un zoo. Y quizá…” se mordió un labio, emocionado. “Quizá podría cubrirte de arena. Parece divertido, no creo que la profesora se enfadaría como mi mamá.”</p><p>Soichi sonrió, asintiendo una vez más.</p><p>“Está bien. Si te alegras, pues puedes cubrirme todo de arena.” confirmó, asomándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>Kimito se salió los ojos, pero lo dejó pasar y volvió a arreglar los moldes.</p><p>“Sabes, si ellos dicen que soy un niño raro, pues tú que quieres jugar conmigo tienes que se aún más raro.” le hizo notar, y contra todo pronóstico Soichi se echó a reír.</p><p>“No me importa. Kimi-chan dijo que me encuentra precioso, no me importa de lo que piensan los demás.”</p><p>Kimito sonrió, contento, y encontró el coraje de devolver el beso en la mejilla.</p><p>“Quizá mañana podemos volver a jugar juntos.”</p><p>“Por supuesto. Y el día siguiente también. Yo quiero jugar todos días contigo.</p><p>“Y tienes que venir a mi casa, tienes que decirlo a tu mamá y yo lo diré a la mía. Y luego le diré a mi papá que vamos a jugar con la tierra. Quizá querrá jugar con nosotros.” siguió planeando, alineando los animales y pasando los moldes a su nuevo amigo.</p><p>Quizá su mamá y su papá tenían razón, la guardería no era nada mal.</p><p>Y estaba seguro que el día siguiente iba a alegrarlo mucho ir ahí, para jugar con So-chan.</p><p>Quizá iba a permitirle también de enterrarlo cuando hubiera venido a su casa.</p><p>Sólo esperaba que su mamá no se enterara; iba a ser su secreto.</p><p>Sonrió, otra vez.</p><p>Estaba feliz; y So-chan estaba bien con todo lo que hiciera feliz a Kimi-chan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4 – Osama dare da? (¿Quién es el rey?)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Doori caminaba por el cuarto en aire deprimido desde ya algunos minutos.</p><p>No estaba contento. De lo contrario, estaba muy enfadado, y no había nadie que lo comprendiera.</p><p>Se sentó en una silla, al lado de Kouki, cruzando los brazos y resoplando ruidosamente, esperando que así el mayor no pudiera ignorarlo.</p><p>“Hola, Do-chan.” le dijo de hecho, más alegre y menos preocupado por sus dramas de lo que Doori habría esperado.</p><p>Suspiró teatralmente, mordiéndose un labio.</p><p>“Hola, Kou-chan.” respondió, sombrío, y entonces Kouki escogió levantar la cabeza del papel en que estaba dibujando.</p><p>“¿Estás triste?” preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado.</p><p>Doori casi se arrepintió de haber buscado compasión por él, que probablemente no había estado triste ni un día en su vida.</p><p>“Sí. Estoy muy, muy triste. No creo que nunca voy a estar mejor.” subrayó, trágico.</p><p>Kouki reflexionó por un momento sobra la información que acababa de recibir, y luego le sonrió abiertamente.</p><p>“Yo estoy dibujando. Somos tú y yo. Quizá cuando lo acabaré puedo regalártelo, ¡así te sentirás mejor!” propuso, orgulloso de su idea.</p><p>Doori, de todas formas, no pareció apreciar.</p><p>“Sí, gracias. Pero quizá antes deberías preguntarme lo que me hace tan triste, ¿no lo crees?” sugirió, exasperado.</p><p>Fue el turno de Kouki de suspirar, demasiado acostumbrado a las tragedias actuadas por el menor para estar realmente preocupado.</p><p>“¿Qué te hizo tan triste, Do-chan?” repitió, metiendo su dibujo de un lado, imaginando que el menor iba a ofenderse si no le hubiera dado toda la atención necesaria.</p><p>“¡Takkun!” exclamó, ansiado para decirlo a alguien. “Fue ese tonto de Takkun. ¡Ya no es mi mejor amigo!”</p><p>“Estoy seguro que, lo que sea que hizo, no quisiera realmente…”</p><p>“¡Sí que lo quería! Siempre está con Kento ahora, le dice a todo el mundo que es su novio. Y a mí no me gusta Kento. Es tonto, maltrata a todos los niños y es malo. No puede tomarse a Takkun, ¡Takkun es mío!” terminó, mordiéndose un labio y frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>Kouki se esforzó por no sonreír, seguro de que el menor habría reaccionado mal.</p><p>Por lo que recordaba, sus mordiscos dolían muchísimo.</p><p>“Doori.” empezó, intentando guardar un todo tranquilo. “Takkun es una persona, no puede ser tuyo. Y si quiere ser el novio de Kenpi, deberías alegrarte por él, ¿no? Siempre es tu amigo, no es que te sustituyó.”</p><p>“¡Tú no entiendes nada!” contestó Doori, levantándose de repente de la silla. “Esta mañana llegó con él, y ahora está en los columpios y se hace empujar de él. Normalmente es Takkun que me empuja a mí en los columpios. Yo lo quiero de vuelta, ¡es mío!” reiteró, esta vez poco teatral y sinceramente a punto de llorar.</p><p>Kouki suspiró una vez más, se puso en pie y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, como para consolarlo.</p><p>“Si quieres puedo empujarte yo en los columpios.” propuso.</p><p>Doori evaluó la propuesta y asintió.</p><p>“Sí. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a los columpios, pero no había nadie que me empujara. Soichi intentó, pero después no se desplazó y el columpio lo hizo caer. Y Kimito dijo que era mi culpa si se había hecho daño. Nadie me entiende, Kou-chan.” se quejó, y después su cara se iluminó, como si acabara de tener una idea genial. “Podríamos ir al columpio a lado del de Takkun y hacerle ver que me estás empujando. Y podríamos fingir que seas mi nuevo novio. Estoy seguro que va a ser muy celoso, tú eres mucho más lindo y más agradable que Kento. ¿Qué piensas, Kou-chan?”</p><p>Kouki le sonrió, asintiendo.</p><p>Mientras se dirigían al patio, dejó deslizar la mano hacia la del menor, tomándola casualmente, algo a que Doori no dio mucha atención.</p><p>Al llegar a los columpios, Doori miró a Takuya con desprecio, mientras el niño le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano; Kouki dudaba que Takuya hubiera sido informado de la pelea.</p><p>Doori fue a sentarse en el columpio a lado del suyo, y Kouki empezó perezosamente a empujarlo, mientras el niño echaba vistazos malévolos a su lado.</p><p>“Sabes.” le dijo a Takuya después de un rato. “Kouki es mi nuevo novio.”</p><p>“No es verdad.” respondió con tranquilidad el niño. “Do-chan, tu mamá dice siempre que no deberías decir mentiras.”</p><p>“¡Sí que es verdad! Kouki, díselo tú que es verdad, ¡díselo!” le gritó, y el mayor se encogió de hombros. Estaba dividido, en realidad, entre mentirle a Takuya y complacer a Doori, pero por su suerte fue sacado de apuros.</p><p>“Doori, te lo he dicho esta mañana también. Eres siempre mi mejor amigo. Kenpi no quiere tomar tu lugar, ¿verdad, Kenpi?” preguntó suavemente al mayor, que en respuesta hizo una mueca.</p><p>“Claro que no. No me interesa nada de tomar el lugar de ese tipo.”</p><p>Doori estaba a punto de contestar, pero la mirada de Takuya pareció suficiente para hacerlo desistir, y Kouki envió al niño para ser capaz de hablar con Doori sin tener que darle razón.</p><p>“¿Pues más tarde jugarás conmigo? Tenemos que terminar el rompecabezas que comenzamos ayer. Y él no puede venir.” ordenó, indicando a Kento con la cabeza.</p><p>Takuya suspiró teatralmente y asintió.</p><p>“Claro que jugaremos juntos. Estaba evidente.” subrayó, mirándolo como si el menor fuera sin esperanza.</p><p>Doori asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>“Pues... era una mentira. Kouki no es mi novio, lo dije sólo para ponerte celoso.”</p><p>Takuya estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Kouki no le dio el tiempo; dejó de empujar el columpio y se puso frente a Doori.</p><p>“Sí.” le dijo. “Dijiste que soy lindo y agradable. Pues puedo ser tu novio, ¿no?”</p><p>Doori se salió los ojos, confuso por el giro de acontecimientos. Kento y Takuya se rieron, pero ni se dio cuenta de ellos.</p><p>Se levantó del columpio, acercándose con duda al mayor.</p><p>“Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que digo yo. Y tienes que jugar conmigo cuando te lo pido. Y tiene que quererme muchísimo.”</p><p>Kouki sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>“Eso lo hago ya.” le hizo notar, desordenándole el pelo.</p><p>“Pues vale. Puede ser mi nuevo novio.” aceptó, sonrojándose un poco y luego girándose de vuelta hacia Takuya. “¿Viste que no era una mentira?” le dijo, engreído, antes de tomarle la mano a Kouki. “Me harté de los columpios, volvamos adentro. Puedes terminar el dibujo que querías regalarme y después podemos jugar con los bloques. Luego puedes leerme una historia y acurrucarme.” enumeró, condescendiente.</p><p>Kouki se dejó arrastrar de vuelta al interior de la guardería.</p><p>No le importaba de tener que ejecutar los órdenes del menor; lo que importaba era no hacerle entender que, al final, en toda la situación había ganado él.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>5 – Shitto wa kudaranai desu (La celosía es inútil)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cuando los otros niños lo oían hablar y se burlaban de él, su mamá siempre le decía que no les escuchara, porque tenía que ser orgulloso de hablar de manera diferente, de ser especial.</p><p>De todas formas, Ryo nunca había sido muy seguro de su teoría, y en su opinión si siempre tenían que tomarle el pelo, ser especiales era una gran molestia.</p><p>Ryunosuke también se burlaba de él, de vez en cuando; pero a Ryo no le importaba mucho que lo hiciera, estaba acostumbrado ya.</p><p>Lo parodiaba, pero luego reía y le daba un beso en la mejilla, algo que a Ryo siempre le gustaba mucho. Y, además, encontraba que Ryu fuera muy adorable cuando reía.</p><p>Sin embargo, esa tarde sentía que no iba a divertirse como siempre con él. Ryunosuke le había pedido a su mamá si pudiera invitar algunos amigos para jugar, y Ryo se había alegrado mucho de ir a su casa, hasta que había descubierto quien hubiera invitado.</p><p>Takeru no era uno de los niños que se burlaban de él, uno de los malos que siempre lo hacían llorar, pero a Ryo de todas formas no le gustaba.</p><p>Ryu hablaba siempre de él. Le gustaba Takeru, Ryo lo había entendido ya, y cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía muy, muy triste.</p><p>Pues esa tarde, al llegar, se había pronto metido de un lado, jugando con los bloques mientras los dos de ellos hacían lo mismo, no muy lejos de él. Los oía hablar, discutir sobre lo que deberían haber construido, pero Ryo no quería participar a la discusión. Además, ellos no se lo habían pedido.</p><p>Después de un rato empezó a sentirse harto de la situación y se puso en pie, cruzando los brazos. Ryunosuke y Takeru lo miraron, confusos.</p><p>“¿Qué pasa, Ryo-chan? ¿Te sientes mal?” le preguntó Takeru, sinceramente preocupado.</p><p>“Estás en silencio desde que llegaste. ¿Cuál es el problema? Take-chan sabe cómo hablas, pero él es gentil. No se burla de ti.” le hizo notar Ryunosuke, en tono ligeramente culpable. “Y tampoco yo me burlaré de ti, prometo.” añadió, como si fuera una gran concesión por su parte.</p><p>“No es esto el problema. Yo... yo…” se mordió un labio. “¡Quiero volver a mi casa!” exclamó al final, y luego empezó a llorar.</p><p>Mientras los dos todavía lo miraban fijo, corrió afuera del salón. Los oyó hablar bajo, pero no fue muy feliz al ver que fue Takeru quien lo siguió.</p><p>“¿Ryo-chan?” lo llamó, perplejo. “¿Hicimos algo malo?”</p><p>“No.” respondió bruscamente el menor, todavía llorando. “No hicisteis nada. Sólo quiero ir a casa. Ya no me necesitáis, ¿no? Ryu-chan seguro que no. Él está feliz si estás tú y punto.” dijo, arrugando el entrecejo.</p><p>Se enojó aún más cuando Takeru se echó a reír, y se giró, para no hacerle ver que seguía llorando.</p><p>“Ryo-chan, ¿Qué dices? Ryu-chan siempre habla de ti cuando no estás con él. Siempre dice que se enfada mucho con todos los niños que se burlan de ti, y que no entiende porque lo hagan, dado que él encuentra que tu manera de hablar sea adorable. Y que encuentra que tú seas muy adorable.” se rio. “Yo también creo que seas simpático. Lo siento que no estás jugando con nosotros, ¿sabes? Pensábamos que no quisieras.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>“Pues…” murmuró Ryo, girándose y secándose los ojos con la manga de la camiseta. “¿No quieres a Ryu todo por ti? No…” se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzado. “¿No quieres que sea tu novio?”</p><p>Una vez más, Takeru se echó a reír, pero esta vez Ryo no se enfadó.</p><p>“Ryo-chan, ¡lo sabes qué mi novio es Haru-chan! Es muy serio entre nosotros.” explicó, solemne. “Ryu-chan es amigo mío, es algo diferente. Además, te lo dije.” bajó la voz. “A él le gustas tú.” murmuró, como contándole un secreto.</p><p>Ryo se salió los ojos, retorciéndose las manos, incómodo pero emocionado.</p><p>Se quedó unos momentos más mirando fijo a Takeru, antes de escoger de volver al salón, donde encontró a Ryunosuke sentado en el sofá, los brazos cruzados y una expresión enojada en el rostro.</p><p>Oyó a Takeru suspirar detrás de él.</p><p>“Voy a pedirle a tu mamá si me da un zumo de fruta. Vale, ¿Ryu-chan?” comunicó, pero el niño sólo se encogió de hombros, sin responder.</p><p>Cuando hubo salido del cuarto, Ryo fue al sofá, sentándose a lado de Ryunosuke en aire culpable.</p><p>“¿Ryu?” lo llamó, inseguro.</p><p>“¿Qué?”</p><p>“¿Estás enfadado?”</p><p>Ryunosuke se giró hacia él, asintiendo vigorosamente.</p><p>“¡Sí que estoy enfadado! Te metiste a llorar, ¡y yo no hice nada para hacerte llorar! ¡No es justo! Y tampoco quisiste jugar con Take-chan y conmigo. Eres tonto, Ryo-chan, ¡no entiendes nada!” exclamó rápidamente, y después se apoyó pesadamente en el respaldo del sofá.</p><p>Ryo suspiró y asintió.</p><p>“Lo sé. Lo sé qué soy tonto, lo siento Ryu-chan. Sólo es que… pensaba que te gustara más Takeru que mí, y que no quisieras estar conmigo y…”</p><p>“¿Viste? ¡No sabes nada!” reiteró el mayor. “Take-chan es mi amigo. Y lo encuentro divertido. Pero tú eres mi novio, ¡no es lo mismo!”</p><p>Ryo se salió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca.</p><p>“Nunca me dijiste que somos novios.” le hizo notar, mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>“No hace falta. Te encuentro lindo, siempre estamos juntos, yo te defiendo de los demás… me parecía lógico que fueras mi novio, tonto.” explicó, y luego puso un aire más conciliador. “¿Pues? ¿Está todo bien ahora?”</p><p>Ryo ni lo escuchó. Miró frente a sí, la expresión soñadora.</p><p>“Soy el novio de Ryu-chan.” dijo en alta voz, como si no pudiera creerlo.</p><p>“Sí que eres el novio de Ryu-chan. Y ahora…”</p><p>“El novio. Yo. De Ryu-chan.”</p><p>“Ryo-chan, deja de ser tonto, o…” no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, que se encontró con el menor que le besaba los labios, más que suficiente para hacerlo callar.</p><p>“Gracias, Ryu-chan. Estoy muy feliz ahora. Prometo que nunca volveré a ser celoso de Take-chan. ¿Ahora podemos seguir jugando con los bloques? Quiero hacer un castillo con vosotros, es aburrido jugar solos.”</p><p>Ryunosuke lo miró, como si quisiera decir algo, pero al final se calló y fue a sentarse en la alfombra, y esperaron juntos que Takeru volviera.</p><p>Ryo seguía mirándolo de vez en cuando, sonriendo sin razón.</p><p>Al final, ¿Por qué ser celoso? Debería haberse esperado tener tanta suerte.</p><p>Después de todo, como le decía siempre su mamá, era un niño muy, muy especial.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6 – Kuma-san okagesamade (Gracias al señor Oso)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y eso es mi osito. Y esto aquí es mi gatito y esto mi panda. Oh.” el niño se interrumpió, avergonzado. “Y esta es mi muñeca. De vez en cuando los niños que las muñecas son de niñas, pero no es verdad. Yo las encuentro muy lindas, ¿no crees, Shu-kun?”</p><p>Shu asintió, sonriendo, mientras Ryosuke cogía una muñeca de su camilla y se la daba.</p><p>“Tienes razón, no creo que sea algo de niñas. Y tu muñeca es muy linda. Mismo que Ryon.” declaró, sin vergüenza.</p><p>Fue el menor que se sonrojó en cambio, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>“No, no. Ella es mucho más linda que mí. Ayer mamá y yo le hicimos trenzas. Y después mamá hizo una trenza a mí también, y ella también me dijo que era muy lindo. Pero ella es mi mamá, pues no importa.” dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Qué quieres hacer, Shu-kun? ¿Con qué quieres jugar?” le preguntó, balanceándose, dejando que su atención fuera atraída por un mechón de pelo que colgaba frente a su cara.</p><p>“No lo sé, cualquier quieras hacer está bien. ¿Qué haces normalmente?”</p><p>“De vez en cuando tomo esa mesita ahí y tomo el té con mi muñeca y mis títeres. Pero no es té real, nosotros no podemos beberlo, sólo somos niños dice mi mamá.” le explicó, en aire serio. “Pero no lo sé si tienes ganas de jugar así, quizá prefieres algo diferente. Si quieres tengo algunos cochecitos también. Son bastante divertidos.” siguió, sin estar muy seguro.</p><p>Shu sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle.</p><p>“Está muy bien. A mi hermanita también le gusta tomar el té con sus títeres, y yo juego con ella. No es un problema.” aceptó con gusto, tomando la mesita y las sillas, ayudando a Ryosuke a arreglar todo.</p><p>Al sentarse, Ryon le dio una tacita, sonriéndole.</p><p>“Normalmente juegan conmigo mi mamá y mi papá. Son divertidos, pero prefiero jugar con Shu-kun.” le dijo, en un impulso de coraje; luego se dirigió a sus títeres, metiendo una taza frente a cada uno de ellos. “Aquí, señor Oso.” dijo al títere cerca de él, indicando a Shu. “Este es Shu-kun, señor Oso. Hoy vino a tomar el té con nosotros.” se calló por un momento, antes de levantar los ojos hacia el niño, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. “Dice que le pareces muy simpático y que se alegra de que viniste a visitarnos.”</p><p>Shu no pestañeó, recordando de haber visto a Ryon hablar también con los peluches de la guardería, y se dirigió al osito, bajando la cabeza.</p><p>“Gracias, señor Oso. Tú también me pareces muy simpático.”</p><p>Ryosuke se rio, fingiendo de beber de la taza y siguiendo charlando con los títeres, sirviéndoles un poco más de té; parecía tener el mejor momento de su vida, y pese a todo Shu también lo encontraba agradable.</p><p>Era muy adorable, Ryon. Aún más que a la guardería, donde estaba siempre demasiado incómodo para mostrarse al natural.</p><p>Terminado el así llamado té, el menor puso todo en orden, y fue a sentarse en el suelo con Shu, que había tomado el osito de peluche y lo miraba en aire serio.</p><p>“Tengo algo importante de decirle al señor Oso, ¿te importa?” dijo, y volvió a dirigir su atención al peluche. “Señor Oso, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Puedes decirle a Ryon que hoy me divertí muchísimo y que lo encuentro el niño más adorable del mundo?” dijo, y luego hizo una pausa. “¡Gracias!”</p><p>Le dio el oso a Ryon, que estaba visiblemente emocionado, pero que esperó con paciencia de tener el títere en mano y habérselo llevado al oído.</p><p>Se mordió un labio, mirando al suelo en aire avergonzado.</p><p>“El señor Oso dijo de decirte que Ryon también te encuentra el niño más adorable del mundo. No, del universo. Sí, ¡el niño más adorable de todos!” se atrevió a sonreír, volviendo a mirar a Shu. “Y quiere saber si puedes volver a menudo a visitarnos, porque se divirtió mucho contigo. También todos los días... sí, el señor Oso se alegraría muchísimo de eso.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Shu gateó adelante, acercándosele.</p><p>“¿Ryon me quiere?” preguntó suavemente, sonriendo cuando el niño asintió, dejando otra vez de mirarlo. “Pues si Ryon quiere, estaré con él para toda la vida.”</p><p>“Toda la vida es muchísimo tiempo.” murmuró el menor. “¿Podemos, señor Oso? ¿Podemos quedarnos con Shu-kun para toda la vida?”</p><p>Unos momentos más de espera, y luego se rio, alegre.  </p><p>“El señor Oso dijo que está bien. Y por Ryon también está bien, ¡quiero estar para siempre con Shu-kun!” comunicó, acercándose para abrazarlo.</p><p>Shu devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.</p><p>Por suerte, pensó.</p><p>Se había divertido, le había dicho a Ryon cuanto lo encontrara adorable y que quería quedarse para toda la vida con él, y el menor estaba de acuerdo.</p><p>Una tarde muy buena.</p><p>Todo gracias al señor Oso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>